El Favor
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Camus se encuentra con Milo antes de la Batalla de las Doce Casas y le propone un pacto muy especial.
1. Orden

MILO x CAMUS

****

EL FAVOR

__

Saori se ha revelado como la reencarnación de Athenea. Todos los caballeros de plata enviados para acabar con los caballeros de bronce que la acompañan han sido derrotados. El Patriarca empieza a ponerse nervioso y ha convocado a sus mejores guerreros, dispuesto a acabar con la amenaza de una vez por todas.

__

En el Santuario, el gran Patriarca está ultimando sus planes frente a un caballero dorado:

1 — ORDEN

—Has venido.

—Caballero de oro Milo, del signo del Escorpión a su servicio, Alteza. Supongo que terribles peligros amenazan al Santuario para convocar a un caballero de oro, Majestad.

—Efectivamente, caballero. Imagino que habrás oído hablar de lo que ha sucedido recientemente en Japón. Los caballeros de bronce se han enfrentado en el transcurso de una manifestación deportiva.

—En efecto, estoy al corriente. Pero tan solo se trataba de reducidos combates sin ningún valor real— Milo sonrió—. No veo porqué habéis de inquietaros.

—Eso es lo que yo también pensaba al principio, pero con ellos, una joven, a la que llaman la reencarnación de la diosa Athenea, intenta desestabilizar la paz que reina en el Santuario, y hemos de impedirlo.

—¿Y porqué debemos impedirlo? Son sólo simples caballeros de bronce, con limitados poderes y frágiles armaduras. Los caballeros de plata...

—Todos han muerto en singulares combates.

—Es increíble... Unos simples caballeros de bronce...

—Han traspasado los límites que su propia orden establece, Milo. Así que deberás matar a Seiya y sus compañeros.

—Pero gran Patriarca, esa no es tarea digna de un caballero de oro.

—No hay peros que valga, Milo. Cumplirás mi voluntad, que es la voluntad de Athenea.

—Iré porque vos me lo ordenáis, aunque estimo que es indigno el medir fuerzas con alguien de rango inferior a...

—¡Esperad!

Milo giró la cabeza.

—Pero si es Aioria... —susurró.

—Quisiera que la misión de acabar con los caballeros del Zodíaco me fuera concedida a mí.

Milo levantó una ceja. Aioria le ignoró.

—Tú deberás queda...

—Con el debido respeto, excelencia, yo terminaré la labor de Shaina y os traeré la cabeza de los renegados.

—Y si yo le diera la misión al caballero del Escorpión, ¿Qué harías?

—Le retaría en duelo y le mataría.

Milo se quedó petrificado.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

Aioras le ignoró de nuevo.

—Muy bien, Aioras. Que así sea. Puedes retirarte.

—Gracias, gran Patriarca.

Milo seguía con una rodilla en el suelo aunque miraba de reojo cómo se alejaba el caballero de Leo.

"Ni siquiera me ha mirado".

—Sin embargo, Milo, tengo otra misión para ti...

Milo se quedó, esperando.

—Irás a la Isla de Andrómeda, y la destruirás.

Milo arrugó su hermoso ceño.

—Acataré las órdenes porque vos sois la voz de Athenea, la diosa a la que debo proteger.

—Muy bien, Milo. Puedes retirarte.

Milo salió de las lujosas estancias del Gran Patriarca y deseó caminar por las diferentes casas del Zodíaco, antes de partir a su retiro espiritual y velatorio de armas. Para la gran batalla que se avecinaba, Milo necesitaba reposo y paz, dejar todas las dudas fuera de su mente, y todas las emociones de su corazón proyectarlas en sus golpes. Cruzó el templo de Piscis, y sonrió al ver las flores que Aphrodita tenía cultivadas en él. Rosas, rosas rojas como los corazones apasionados de los amantes, como su propio corazón que tantas veces suspiró por una mirada, un beso, una caricia... El templo de Acuario, a continuación, irradiaba la frialdad del caballero de mismo signo, Camus, el hombre de porte tan magnífico como austero. Su autocontrol llegó a sacar a Milo de sus casillas, incluso enfrentándose en combate sin la protección de sus armaduras. Si se hubieran empleado a fondo en aquella ocasión, ambos estarían muertos.

Camus... el Patriarca le había dicho que los caballeros de oro no se conocían entre sí, y que existían tantos caballeros de oro como armaduras doradas. Siete de aquellas divinas vestiduras estaban en la cámara del Patriarca, pero lo que no sabía el Patriarca es que Milo conocía a sus siete portadores.

Había sentido una punzada de dolor, casi imperceptible, cuando vio la armadura de Acuario entre las demás. Camus se la había llevado consigo a Siberia cuando se marchó del Santuario, lo que significaba que el hombre de los hielos había vuelto a Grecia.

Camus... Milo pasó por su templo como una exhalación. El templo de Capricornio, el de Shura, al igual que el de Sagitario, estaban en completo orden. El de Escorpión, el suyo propio, irradiaba fuertes ondas magnéticas, uno de los poderes de Milo. Recordó cuando usó aquel poder contra Camus, hacía ya tanto tiempo, y como el caballero de Acuario le congeló las puntas de sus cabellos. Camus tenía tanto autocontrol mental como de sus poderes; los años de duro entrenamiento y de meditación habían dado sus frutos.

Si no fuera tan cabezota...

Milo continuó con el paseo. El templo de la Balanza, el de Dohko, que tan bien sabía leer en los corazones, era un remanso de paz. El viejo jamás volvería al Santuario, jamás pondría los pies allí si el Patriarca no cambiaba sus costumbres lascivas.

Costumbres lascivas... si en algo Milo era maestro, era en lascivia.

Excepto con Dohko y con Aiolos, el caballero de Sagitario, Milo había tenido relaciones con todos los caballeros de oro. Les conocía íntimamente a todos, desde Aries hasta Piscis: la dulzura de Mo, la masculinidad de Aioria, el misticismo de Shaka, la rudeza de Máscara de Muerte... la frialdad de Camus.

Camus... ¿cuántas veces había pensado en él durante estos años? Muchas. Sabía que la razón por la que el francés se había marchado del Santuario no era conseguir un nuevo nivel en su conocimiento del cosmos y de sus propios poderes en Siberia, sino alejarse de Milo, el escorpión. Milo, el conquistador. Milo, el despiadado.

Lo que nunca supo Camus es que Milo le había amado con una intensidad y un fuego que aún no estaban extintos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Camus llegaría para proteger la casa de Acuario y él, la casa del Escorpión. Y una vez finalizada la batalla, ¿quién sabe lo que ocurriría?


	2. Retiro

2 — RETIRO

Milo, antes de partir a la Isla de Andrómeda, recopiló una gran cantidad de planos y de información que debía analizar para ejecutar con las órdenes del Patriarca. Llegó al Santuario de Retiro, una cabaña con bastantes comodidades en lo alto de una montaña, algo alejada del Santuario de Grecia, pero bajo la misma bandera. Entró, encendió la televisión y luego abrió las ventanas. La cocina estaba perfectamente equipada y la nevera llena de provisiones. Más bien parecía un refugio de montaña que un lugar de recogimiento, aunque a Milo eso le daba igual con tal de que sus necesidades quedaran cubiertas.

Llevaba la armadura del Escorpión con él, que colocó cuidadosamente en el dormitorio.

El dormitorio...

La mente de Milo recordó lo que había ocurrido en aquel dormitorio.

¿Por qué no me avisaste que tendrías compañía recordó Milo la voz, traspasada por el dolor, mientras miraba a la cama, trasladándose con el pensamiento a una noche, mucho tiempo atrás, que sin embargo le dolía como si hubiera ocurrido en aquel mismo momento.

¿ Por qué debería haberte avisado, Camus? había contestado él. ¿Querías otra muchacha para retozar con ella?

Milo había llevado a una campesina del lugar a pasar la noche con él al Santuario de Retiro. Camus se había presentado allí en respuesta a una cita que el propio Milo le había dejado en el oráculo, y lo encontró en la cama, ebrio de placer y de lujuria. Camus, su frío rostro, sus ojos de hielo, le taladraron, no quiso atenerse a explicaciones, no quiso entenderle.

Con tu actitud manchas la Armadura Sagrada de Escorpio contestó el francés, enfurecido.

Camus se sentía herido, comprendió Milo después.

Bien pensado, Camus, no traje ninguna muchacha para ti porque estoy seguro que no sabrías qué hacer con ella 

Y, para sorpresa de Milo, Camus le atacó. Fue un ataque fulgurante, creó una energía de hielo en la palma de su mano y la aplastó cerrando el puño con violencia. Gritó su golpe preferido, el Polvo de Diamante, y un haz de hielo punzante pareció salir de sus nudillos y se clavó en la almohada, donde segundos antes había estado apoyada la espalda de Milo. La muchacha salió gritando de la habitación, mientras Milo se levantaba, completamente desnudo, y se enfrentaba a su enloquecido amante, con su uña carmesí preparada para asestarle la Aguja Escarlata.

Camus estaba fuera de sí lanzando golpes cada vez menos certeros.

Milo supo más tarde que no conseguía atinar porque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Volvió al presente meneando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te hice tanto daño, Camus? —susurró.

Sus azules ojos brillaron con un fulgor resplandeciente.

—Te hice tanto daño porque nunca quisiste entregarme tu alma completamente, maldito cabezota.

Abrió la caja de la armadura y el Escorpión Celeste inundó con su brillo la estancia. Se vistió con ropas más austeras, dejando las mundanales colgadas de una percha. Una túnica blanca, sandalias, un ceñidor y su pelo, cayendo por su espalda, sólo sostenido por una cinta que recorría su frente.

Milo era muy hermoso. Con su hermosura era capaz de seducir a hombres y mujeres por igual, cada conquista era un nuevo reto para él: jovencitos, jovencitas, hombres, mujeres, todos suspiraban por una de sus miradas... 

... excepto Camus.

Movió de nuevo la cabeza y se acercó a los planos que había depositado sobre la mesa. Sabía que la Isla de Andrómeda estaba custodiada por Albiore, el maestro de uno de los renegados japoneses, Shun, que era a su vez hermano de Ikki, el caballero del Fénix, traidor al Santuario. Milo empezó a preocuparse: cada persona que se ponía en contacto con aquella a la que los renegados llamaban Athenea, acababa pervirtiéndose.

Perversión.

La palabra que más odiaba Camus.

—Sal de mi cabeza, Témpano de Hielo. Tengo una misión que completar.

Conectó el vídeo, y vio a los diferentes caballeros de bronce: Seiya, el cabecilla, era discípulo de Marim, entrenado en Grecia. Shiryû, el místico Dragón, poseía las técnicas de combate de Dohko, el caballero de Libra.

Dohko...

No puedes hacer nada, Milo, él no está preparado para afrontar sus sentimientos, no debes presionarle más

La voz de Dohko resonó en su cabeza. Había detectado la hostilidad entre los dos caballeros y llamó a Milo a su retiro en los Cinco Picos, para hacerle comprender que luchaba contra un enemigo formidable: los prejuicios de Camus.

Continuó observando el vídeo y en ésta apareció Shun, el más joven de los cinco, había sido instruido por Albiore, en la Isla de Andrómeda. Le pareció el más poderoso de todos los caballeros de bronce, aunque su aura de inocencia le hizo sonreír. Había estado con muchachos muy parecidos a Shun.

Ikki mostraba técnicas de combate muy parecidas a las de Saga, el caballero de Géminis. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía, y siempre le había parecido un ser extraño: triste y alegre, amoroso y desprendido. La bondad y la maldad en el mismo hombre.

Cuando vio a Hyôga combatir se quedó helado. Tenía el porte, las posturas, la presencia y la frialdad calcadas a Camus.

Congeló la imagen del Cisne y se acercó al televisor.

—Huiste a Siberia no solo para alejarte de mí, sino para crear una réplica tuya... un aprendiz... 

Pasó los dedos sobre la imagen de Hyôga.

—Es muy hermoso, pero no te alcanza en belleza, Camus...

En su corazón sentimientos enterrados pugnaban por salir a la superficie. Se vistió con la armadura del Escorpión y en el exterior, un entrenamiento salvaje y extenuante le obligaron a pensar en otra cosa.

Hacía años que no le veía, y sin embargo, daría cualquier cosa por acariciar de nuevo aquellos sedosos cabellos.

Traicionaría a Athenea, si Camus se lo pidiera.


	3. Reencuentro

3— REENCUENTRO

Había diseñado todo el plan. Ahora solo faltaba velar la armadura, hacer ayuno y prepararse para la batalla. Sin embargo, las dudas campaban en el corazón de Milo. Destruir la isla no era misión para él, ni para ningún otro dorado. Y matar a los caballeros era simplemente estúpido. Aioria los detendría, era muy fuerte y estaba dispuesto a limpiar su honor, manchado por Aiolos años atrás.

Pero si todo salía mal, la presunta diosa llegaría a Grecia y trataría de ver al Patriarca. Por eso éste había convocado a los caballeros de oro, para proteger las doce casas del Zodíaco y evitar que los de bronce pasaran por allí...

Eso significaría que lucharía al lado de Camus.

Camus... su pelo sedoso, cayendo por su espalda, coronado por su tiara de Acuario, su piel blanca y sus ojos azul oscuros... Milo se perdía en la profundidad de la mirada de Camus cuando hablaba con él, no era capaz de seguir una conversación, se deleitaba viendo como Camus movía sus labios, sus hermosos y dulces labios, sus apasionados labios...

—No he conseguido dejar de amarte, Témpano de Hielo, a pesar de todo... —sonrió con tristeza—. Eras mi complemento. Yo, la pasión, tú, la maldita indiferencia... el deber, el honor... la pureza de corazón... bajo esa coraza, Camus, late una pasión que rivaliza con la mía... Si hubieras sido valiente, si hubieras decidido enfrentarte a ti mismo yo. . yo... me habría entregado a ti para siempre.

Milo se quedó helado al sentir un cosmos que se acercaba al Santuario de Retiro. Se asomó a la ventana, y lo vio a lo lejos. No tuvo que esforzarse para saber que era él.

Milo sintió que su estómago se encogía. Se miró en el espejo y estiró su túnica lo mejor que pudo, colocó su pelo y comprobó que su aspecto era tan impresionante como siempre. La imagen que devolvió el espejo no correspondía a la suya interior. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, temeroso y deseoso a la vez.

Desde que Camus se había ido a Siberia, sin despedirse de él, no había vuelto a verle, y ahora subía, con su armadura a cuestas, por el camino al Santuario de Retiro.

Le oyó carraspear en el exterior. Se apostó detrás de la puerta y esperó la frase de cortesía.

—¿Existe cobijo para el viajero en esta morada?— pronunció Camus.

Milo sintió un escalofrío.

—Los hombres de buena fe son bienvenidos a mi casa.

Camus abrió la puerta y entró. Sus ojos, clavados en el suelo, no se cruzaron con los de Milo.

Seguía teniendo un físico impresionante. Distinguido, esbelto, hermoso, su rostro de alabastro, sus cejas finas, su nariz recta, su boca enloquecedora...

—Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ti, Camus de Acuario.

—Siete años.

—Me pregunto qué te ha obligado a salir de tu retiro de hielo.

Camus pareció ignorar el ataque. Se dirigió hacia la televisión, aún estaba la imagen de Hyôga congelada.

—La batalla de las doce casas y mi discípulo me hacen volver, Milo.

—Pues deberías saber que yo estoy aquí de retiro espiritual, así que si querías meditación, tendrás que buscar otra parte donde realizarla.

Milo sentía su corazón desbocarse. No podía evitar atacar al Témpano con sus peores pullas, su frialdad le sacaba de quicio.

—No vengo a realizar retiro espiritual, Milo— Camus levantó los ojos del suelo y los clavó en los de Milo— sino a pedirte un favor.

"Lo que quieras, mi armadura, mi templo, mi alma, mi vida... son tuyas, Camus, ¡Camus! ¡Pídemelo, Camus!"

—¿Pedirme un favor? Milo supo contener el torrente de sentimientos que le inundaban.

—Sí.

—Qué curioso. Antes de eso, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Camus lo miró, extrañado, pero asintió.

—¿No te trae malos recuerdos haber vuelto aquí, al Santuario de Retiro?

—No entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta.

Camus se giró.

—Aquí fuiste mío, Acuario. Te entregaste a mí y me demostraste una pasión que hasta a mí, el rey de los lujuriosos, me sorprendió. Fuiste un volcán...

—¡Cierra la boca, Milo!

—Pero aún no has madurado. Noto tu aura, tu cosmos, crecer lleno de ira, lleno de prejuicios, jamás soportaste que yo sedujera...

Camus se giró, cerró el puño y lanzó un ataque a su antiguo amante.

—¡Tienes la boca llena de veneno!

—¡Y tú un cinismo tremendo al volver pidiéndome favores, maldito cabezota!

El puño de Camus se encontró con la palma de Milo, que bloqueó el ataque.

—Podría congelarte la mano si quisiera, Escorpión.

—Y yo agujerearte el corazón con mi Aguja Escarlata si llevaras a cabo tu amenaza, Acuario.

Camus relajó el brazo, y le miró.

—No te hizo falta tu Aguja Escarlata para agujerearme el corazón, Milo. Lo conseguiste simplemente con palabras.

Milo bajó la mano, y se quedó boquiabierto al ver la lágrima que rodó por la mejilla de Camus.

Su fragilidad en aquel momento le hizo parecer a los ojos del escorpión aún más hermoso.

—Aquí lo tuve todo, y aquí lo perdí, Milo. Tu forma de actuar fue tan...

Un silencio pesado les rodeó.

—... vengativa...—susurró Milo.

—Solo sé que aquí fui feliz, y a la vez muy desgraciado. Por eso me marché.

—... no sabrías qué hacer con ella... —recordó Milo.

Camus le miró fijamente.

—Exacto, Milo. Nunca he estado íntimamente con una mujer. En Siberia, en el pueblo dónde vivía, las mujeres iban y venían a mi casa, buscando consejo, buscando apoyo, buscando cariño... todo eso lo obtuvieron de mí, pero jamás tuve relaciones con ninguna.

—Pues con tu aspecto, seguro que tendrías un gran éxito.

—Sí, no me faltaban muchachas que quisieran compartir mi cama, pero no acepté ninguna proposición.

—Por supuesto. No es propio de un caballero de Athenea.

—Qué sabrás tú lo que es propio de un caballero de Athenea, deg...

—¡Dilo, Camus! ¡Llámame degenerado, por no saber decir que no, por aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se me presentan al momento... es posible que tengas razón, pero entre mi moral libidinosa y la tuya, hay un término medio!

Milo había vuelto a enfurecerse. Se encaró con Camus, casi fuera de sí.

—¡Dilo, Camus!

Había vuelto a cerrar el puño, había vuelto a enfrentarse a la única persona que lo amó sinceramente.

Camus le miró con tristeza, tomo aire y abrió su sensual boca para hablar.

—Solo puedo decirte que te amé, Milo, te amé tanto que creí enloquecer. Deseaba ser el aire que respirabas, tu armadura de combate, los hombres, mujeres y niños a los que mirabas, a los que sonreías... odié a tu maestra por enseñarte a pelear, a los demás caballeros por ser tus compañeros... Milo, morí el día en que te vi con aquella...

De los ojos de Camus manaban abundantes lágrimas.

Y Milo se sintió desarmado y vencido.

—Cómo no voy a amarte de esta forma tan salvaje, mi dulce Camus...

Se acercó al caballero de Acuario y le secó las lágrimas, para a continuación colocar sus labios sobre los del otro. Creyendo que le rechazaría, como tantas veces hizo, incluso su cuerpo se tensó al contacto, pero Milo se encontró con la sorpresa de que Camus le devolvía el beso, un beso apasionado que sólo el caballero de Acuario era capaz de devolverle tan salvajemente. Milo vibró, se excitó tan violentamente que sintió la cabeza dar vueltas, y acariciando el cabello de Camus le abrazó con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo al de él.

Había estado ciego y ahora, volvía a ver la luz.

—Has vuelto a mí, mi maravilloso Témpano de Hielo— le susurraba mientras le besaba, suavemente, dulcemente, como Camus merecía ser besado. La armadura reposaba en el suelo, al lado de ellos, y Camus no se había dignado a colocarla en un sitio más apropiado.

Esta actitud extrañó a Milo, pero estaba tan contento que no quiso seguir pensando. Camus estaba allí, con él, después de siete largos años... y le había confesado lo que sentía.

Aún abrazados, el vídeo se apagó, y el murmullo de su mecanismo al hacerlo devolvió a Milo lejos del paraíso terrenal.

—Dijiste que habías venido a pedirme un favor.

—Así es.

—Te escucho.

Camus carraspeó.

—Yo... no sé por donde empezar...

—Pues por el principio, sigues siendo tan tímido, tan... 

—Está bien. Vayamos a la cocina. Estoy sediento.

Milo se le adelantó mientras Camus recogía sus pocas pertenencias y las colocaba en la sala. Después entró en la cocina, mientras Milo preparaba un té.

—Vamos, Camus, te escucho.


	4. Petición

4 — PETICION

Camus carraspeó, solía hacerlo cuando se sentía nervioso, aunque comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

—Cuando me fui, el antiguo Patriarca me aseguró que pronto tendría aprendices a mi cargo. No me preguntó el motivo de mi marcha, supongo que debía sospechar algo.

—¿Sospechar algo? No sé el qué.

Camus le miró fijamente.

—Desde que te visité aquella vez y estuve contigo aquellos días... —Camus parecía incómodo, lo que divirtió a Milo tremendamente— nuestra forma de comportarnos cambió radicalmente, Dohko lo notó, y Shion, que era el Patriarca, tuvo que haberlo notado también. No creo que fuera estúpido y...

—No se te notaba en la cara, Camus. No llevabas escrito en la frente "me he acostado con Milo". Te volviste un paranoico.

—Iba contra mis principios, Milo, ¿Es que jamás conseguirás entenderlo?

Milo se levantó. Se colocó al lado de Camus y trató de masajearle la espalda.

—Todo te lo tomas a la tremenda. Todo. Tus principios fueron impuestos por tus padres, primero y por tu maestro, después. Lo que significa que pueden ser cambiados por tus propias experiencias.

—Lo que sentía por ti era insano, innoble. Inmoral.

—Lo que sentías por mí era tu propio corazón hablándote, Camus. Tu corazón, que se cansó de estar escondido en una urna de hielo y pugnaba por enseñarte lo que era la vida, lo que era el amor, lo que era...

—Todo fue lujuria, Milo. Simple y llana lujuria. Te deseaba cuando te veía caminar, cuando reías, cuando entrenabas, si te imaginaba duchándote mi cuerpo enloquecía, y yo tenía que disimular mi desazón a todas horas. ¿Cómo un caballero de oro, Camus de Acuario, fiel discípulo de Aristeo, iba a enamorarse de otro caballero de oro? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?!

—Cálmate, Camus, por todos los dioses.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos y empezó a sollozar. Milo estaba muy sorprendido del arranque de sinceridad de su antiguo amante.

—Camus... Camus... cálmate, ya todo pasó, éramos niños cuando ocurrió todo lo que me cuentas... ahora somos hombres, con capacidad para elegir lo que queramos.

—No podría mirar a la Diosa si la tuviera delante, Milo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Soy indigno, estoy manchado, sucio.

Camus levanto la cabeza, con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar.

—Eres tan hermoso...

—¿No eres capaz de decir otra cosa que no sea algo relacionado con mi aspecto?

Sus ojos relampaguearon. Milo se apartó instintivamente.

—Háblame claro, Acuario.

—Más claro no puedo hacerlo.

—Claro que sí. Háblame como me hablaste aquella tarde, cuando viniste a verme aquí, al Santuario de Retiro, cuando venías muerto de miedo al saber que yo me iba a enfrentar a las Agujas Escarlatas, y pensabas que iba a morir.

El gesto de Camus se arrugó.

—Ahora ya no importa, Milo.

—Quisiera oírtelo decir otra vez.

—No me hagas esto.

—Dilo, Camus.

—Milo, por favor no me hagas esto...

—¡Dilo, Camus!

Camus se levantó, furioso, se arrancó la túnica y la lanzó, lejos, quedando majestuosamente arropado únicamente por su larga melena oscura.

—... Te pertenezco.

Milo levantó las cejas de puro asombro. En su mente empezaban a encajar algunas piezas.

Con lo testarudo que era Camus, que pronunciara aquellas sacrílegas palabras tan rápido, mostrándose en todo su esplendor, significaba que escondía algo.

—Tu favor, por el que has venido hasta aquí, ¿tiene algo que ver con la batalla que se avecina?

Camus le miró, frío, impertérrito.

—Sí.

—Ya veo.

Se agachó y le tendió la túnica.

—Y también tiene algo que ver con los caballeros de bronce.

Camus tembló, y no por el frío.

—Sí.

—He visto el estilo de combate de Hyôga.

Camus no contestó.

—Has venido a pedirme que sea indulgente con él...

Camus se puso la túnica, muy ruborizado.

—¿Es eso? ¿Me estás pidiendo que, si me encuentro con Hyôga en combate en la Casa del Escorpión, no le mate?

—Exactamente.

—Debes estar de broma, Camus.

El caballero de Acuario resopló.

—Es cierto, tú nunca estás de broma. Todo para ti es seriedad y frialdad.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Milo.

—Me gustaría saber cómo piensas protegerle.

Camus caminó hasta colocarse ligeramente alejado de Milo, aunque lo suficientemente cerca para hablar casi susurrando y que el otro le oyera.

—Interceptaré su camino en la casa de Libra.

—¿Dohko estará de acuerdo?

—Sí. Se lo he preguntado y no me ha puesto ningún tipo de inconveniente.

—No sé por qué tienes tanto miramiento con el niño. Si es su destino, tendrá que morir a manos de alguno de nosotros. Es posible que Mo, que los dioses sabrán dónde está escondido, les ayude, pero desde Aldebarán hasta Máscara, todos los demás tratarán de detenerles.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría interceder por él.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

—Porque es mi discípulo más devoto.

En la cara de Milo apareció un rictus de estupefacción. Ahora encajaba todo en su mente.

—Y... ¿se lo has dicho?

—¿Decirle qué?

Milo se colocó distraídamente la cinta del pelo, truco que usaba para mirar a sus interlocutores con sus magnéticos ojos y casi hipnotizarlos con sus poderes. Pero éste ardid chocó contra el muro de hielo que Camus estaba empezando a proyectar.

—¡Estás enamorado de él! ¡De tu propio aprendiz!

—Estás desvariando.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te proteges de mí? No voy a hacerte daño, Camus.

Camus rió amargamente.

—Siempre me has hecho daño. Con tus palabras, con tus actos... siempre, desde que te conozco, he sentido la mordedura del dolor en mi pecho. Sé que no lo podías evitar, que necesitabas ser libre, tener tu propio espacio, que todo lo que se te cruzara por delante de tus narices era susceptible de conquista y que luego nunca significaba nada —suspiró—. Sabes, Milo, yo te he esperado desde que te conozco, negándome a amarte por ser un hombre, muriéndome por dentro cuando te veía coquetear con las Amazonas de Athenea... luchando entre mi deber y mi honor, y mis sentimientos. Para ti todo era fácil. Para mí... no tanto.

—Yo era un muchacho, no sabía...

—¿... que me estabas destrozando?

Milo bajó la mirada.

—No tenía idea. No lo sabía.

—Después de que cedí a mis impulsos, después de que vine aquí y mancillé mi honor, como hombre y como caballero, convirtiéndome en tu amante, para ti ya había perdido el embrujo de la conquista. Ya había sido tuyo, te había suplicado que me tomases, que hicieras conmigo lo que te viniese en gana, y una vez derretido el hielo que me cubría perdiste todo el interés por mí.

—Nunca dejé de quererte.

—Te faltó tiempo para ir a por Shaka.

—Ya sabes como soy. No significó nada.

—¡Maldito seas, Milo! ¡Me tatué el escorpión sobre el ánfora de la diosa del Agua que llevo en la espalda por ti!

Esta vez Milo se quedó sin palabras.

—Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? ¡¿No?! Pues sí, lo hice, ¡Lo hice! ¡Y lo haría mil veces si mil veces nazco y te volvieses a cruzar en mi vida! ¡Mil veces profanaría mi cuerpo por ti! ¡Mil veces dejaría que tu voluntad me tratara como un perro esclavo! ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No deseabas que abriera mi corazón? ¡Muy bien! ¡AQUÍ LO TIENES! ¡Mis sentimientos, al descubierto! ¡Acuario derrotado ante el Escorpión!

—Santos dioses, Camus, cálmate.

—¡Estoy harto de calmarme! Voy a morir, Milo, voy a morir en esa batalla y tengo que impedir que Hyôga pelee en ella.

—Por eso has venido. Para proteger al muchachito que ahora ocupa tu corazón... estabas dispuesto a entregarte a mí para evitar que yo...

—... le mataras.

—Eres perverso.

—He tenido un magnífico maestro.

Milo se abalanzó sobre Camus y le agarró con firmeza del pelo, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Camus no se opuso, dejó que Milo expulsara su rabia aunque significara acabar a golpes, como tantas veces había sucedido.

—¡Si quieres que salve a tu precioso aprendiz, compórtate como la prostituta que eres, ya que has venido a ofrecerme tu cuerpo para pagar este asqueroso favor!

Camus no contestó. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas pugnaron por salir de entre sus pestañas, aunque pudo aguantarlas. Milo estaba fuera de sí, le tiraba del pelo para arrastrarlo a la habitación y dejar libre su lujuria, pero Camus estaba decidido.

Sería violentamente, pero a Camus ya todo le daba igual.

Recordó como en el Santuario, el resto de caballeros se sentían apenados por el odio que se profesaban Camus y Milo. No podían estar juntos, cada vez que uno de los dos se cruzaba con el otro, un par de frases y empezaba la pelea. Camus con su Polvo de Diamante, Milo con su Aguja Escarlata. Si se unían los puntos que Camus tenía tatuados en su cuerpo por la uña de Milo, podría hacerse un mapa de carreteras. Y no fue una sola vez la que Milo tuvo que cortar parte de su melena porque Camus se la había congelado.

Camus se volvió taciturno y celoso, aunque lo disimulaba todo muy bien. Solo Dohko conocía la lucha interior del joven, y le aconsejó un retiro lejos de Grecia. Lejos de Milo. Lejos del amor de su vida.

Es muy triste, Camus, que le ames y que no puedas estar a su lado las palabras del viejo retumbaron en su cabeza, ahora que estaba desnudo sobre la cama y Milo estaba dispuesto a poseerlo a la fuerza. Tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, los párpados le dolían, estaba concentrado para evitar el dolor que sentiría cuando Milo le penetrara... sin embargo, sentía una suave brisa, y parecía estar solo en la habitación. Abrió los ojos, y eso fue lo que encontró: soledad.

Su túnica reposaba a los pies de la cama. Milo no estaba allí.

Se vistió y salió en su busca. Milo estaba vestido con la armadura del Escorpión Celeste, preparado para irse.

Camus sintió una punzada de dolor, otra más, al ver la mirada de su antiguo amante.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, el Patriarca me ha encomendado una misión.

—¿No pensabas decirme nada?

—No.

El dolor volvió a traspasar a Camus. Sus corazas de hielo se derritieron al ver la mirada de Milo. Era impresionante su aspecto con la armadura.

—Milo...

—Quizás tengas razón. Quizás soy un ser mezquino y despreciable. Quizás no he sabido conservarte como merecías, tratarte como merecías, amarte como merecías. Quizás no soy capaz de amar, que la lujuria y la lascivia lo inundan todo, que una vez realizada la conquista para mí todo pierde interés... quien sabe... quizás yo tampoco salga vivo de esta batalla, y quizás ya no me importe vivir.

—Si me hubieras dicho todo esto tiempo atrás, nada me habría separado de tu lado.

Milo se acercó a él, le agarró fuertemente por los hombros y le zarandeó.

—¡Dile que le amas! ¡No dejes que pase esta oportunidad! ¡Demuéstraselo!

—¡No, jamás! ¡Me rechazará, se reirá de su maestro y jamás me mirará de la manera que me mira ahora, Milo, no puedes entenderlo, yo soy TODO para él!

—Qué cabezota eres. En eso no has cambiado, pedazo de Témpano.

—No soy cabezota, soy consecuente con mis id...

Milo se carcajeó estruendosamente.

—¿Te demuestro lo que es ser consecuente?

Camus levantó las cejas de asombro cuando el otro se abalanzó sobre él, y le besó tan apasionadamente que casi dejó al caballero de Acuario sin respiración. Camus le devolvió el beso, Milo era el único que le había besado, era el dueño de su lujuria, y sus brazos rodearon la fría armadura mientras el cosmos del escorpión comenzaba a brillar. Un aura de pasión envolvió a Camus ferozmente, y deseó ser suyo, deseó que Milo le poseyera, deseó ser el chiquillo que tanto amó al caballero del Escorpión, pero ahora Hyôga poblaba sus pensamientos. Sabía que el Cisne jamás sería suyo, era muy joven para darle a entender que las veces que le arropaba, las que le daba calor con su cosmos en las noches heladas, las que lo llevaba en sus brazos exhausto por el entrenamiento, las caricias en su rubia cabellera eran fruto del amor y no de la fraternidad. Le amaba sinceramente, se había ido enamorando del joven ruso un poco cada día, cada sonrisa, cada lágrima, cada gota de sudor significaban un cúmulo de detalles que, en el atormentada alma de Camus habían cristalizado en amor. Aunque jamás consiguiera estar con él, al menos podía sentirse satisfecho por haberle conocido, por haberle entrenado, por compartir con él seis años de soledad glacial y haber descubierto que estaba cansado de negarse a sí mismo lo que era: un hombre con unas enormes ganas de amar y de ser amado.

También sabía que si le decía a Hyôga lo que sentía, asustaría al muchacho, le haría mucho daño. El era lo que le unía con el mundo de los vivos, la obsesión del Cisne por su madre muerta era tal que sin las enseñanzas de Camus y el sacrificio de Isaak, Hyôga estaría muerto.

Y allí estaba él, entregándose a Milo, sin reservas.

Milo despegó sus labios de los de Camus y le abrazó, cálidamente, románticamente, le acarició el pelo suavemente y le susurró al oído.

—Ahora tu corazón es capaz de amar. Nunca te lo permitiste conmigo, por eso sufrías constantemente.

Camus apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Milo. Pero el escorpión se separó de él.

—Tengo que irme, Camus.

—Lo sé.

—Nunca he dejado de amarte, has sido la luz en mi caótica vida.

—Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte, Milo. Cuídate.

El escorpión se giró, y cuando empezaba a bajar de la casa, se volteó para mirarle por última vez.

—No le mataré. Si demuestra ser un caballero, el combate será justo pero no será mortal. Solo si me desafía como caballero de Athenea, me enfrentaré a él como caballero de oro. 

—Gracias, Milo.

—Te lo debía, Témpano... aunque ya no creo que merezcas que te llame así.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio a Camus sonreír.

Y dolorosamente, supo que daría todo lo que tenía por conseguir, por sí mismo, arrancarle una sonrisa tan radiante al caballero de Acuario.

Pero eso ya sería en otra vida. Y jamás se separaría de Camus.

El auténtico amor de su vida.


End file.
